metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Security base (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The security base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was the main headquarters of the Soviet security personnel in the region. It also acted as a supply and armament depot for the eastern half of the peninsula. Facilities The buildings themselves reached up to 3 stories in height, but the main areas are mostly one story tall, with the main building going up to two stories. It contains a network of passageways, and also contains a brig in the first floor basement of the main facility, with three cells. An armory for the purpose of arming the personnel is also located nearby, as well as a warehouse. History The security base was infiltrated by Big Boss' resistance group during the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970. This was done in order to procure documents detailing the location and activities of the warhead storage facility. The resistance later attempted to prevent shipment of weapons to the base by destroying a supply truck at the harbor, as well as destroying the base's armory, to reduce their combat effectiveness. As a result, additional FOX soldiers were eventually deployed to the area. At some point, one of the officers was imprisoned in the brig in the basement for unknown charges. Gameplay Personnel *Soviet soldiers (these are eventually replaced by members of the FOX unit) *Female Soviet officers (these replace the initial groupings of FOX soldiers) *FOX soldiers (after a spy report is received, these replace the Soviet soldiers. Some were also located here on the first visit) *Male Soviet officer (prisoner; European version only) Soldiers' equipment *XM177E2 (FOX soldiers) *M1911A1 (female Soviet officers) Story missions "Classified Information" First, go forward from the truck, then turn right when the path forks. Be sure to either knock out the LYNX soldier ahead or evade him altogether. Enter the building to the left. Then go to the left after heading towards the wall. Watch out for FOX soldiers along the way. Turn right towards a stairwell heading up. Afterwards, go left, then left again, towards the first room in view. Other than a FOX soldier that needs to be avoided, the other thing of note in the area are the documents. Optional missions "Armory" The armory is located north of the building where the Warhead Storage documents were located. Place the TNT inside the armory and detonate it. "Officer Spotted" Play as a female officer. Head east all the way, then head north upon reaching the wall. Get into the door on your left, and then go into a locker room. Knock out the female officer to get the key. Finally, follow the prisoner icon on the map to rescue and recruit the only male officer. This is in the European version only. "Potential New Recruits" The FOX soldiers can be found patrolling the same areas that the Soviet soldiers were previously. Recruit at least one FOX soldier to complete the mission. Equipment Body Armor Head to the building where the Warhead Storage documents were. Only this time, go in the opposite direction, where a stairwell can be found leading down into the basement. Along the way, there is a crawlspace to crawl into. The map is complex, so the path that should be taken is: forward, right, left, right, forward, right, and right. After that, the Body Armor can be procured. Alternatively, wait until the FOX recruiting mission, then: enter the building to the south of the truck's position; go past the restrooms; enter the door at the end of the B1 hall; follow the slope down to get the armor, as the door will be unlocked. Items *Secret doc (map to the warhead storage facility) Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula